Pilot study on the effects of warfarin, aspirin, or no antithrombotic treatment on mortality patients with heart failure. Study is to evaluate 360 patients with heart failure due to impaired pumping function of the heart and to compare the effects of the blood thinner warfarin with aspirin, (which also reduces the risk of clots under certain circumstances) or with no anti-clotting therapy.